When image data is received from most readily available consumer image capture devices, it has a limited viewing angle. For instance, a still image taken with a standard consumer digital camera may include an image of a car on a street surrounded by tall buildings. However, due to the limited viewing angle, it may be very difficult to determine where the still image was actually taken and/or to create a feeling of what it was like to be at the location where the still image was taken.
Image capture devices exist for capturing images with a more expansive viewing angle than readily available consumer image capture devices. However, such devices are typically more costly and more complex than the average consumer desires.